Under the Christmas Tree
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss never cared for the holidays, but an early present from Yang is a great start to changing her opinion on them.


_**A Christmas commission on Christmas Eve. how fitting. So Weiss finds a special present under he tree and opens it early. Hope you enjoy it as much  
as she did.**_

* * *

The most wonderful time of the year, or at least that was what people claimed. For Weiss Schnee it was far less so. Winter in Atlas wasn't exactly filled with thoughts of splendor when it was possible even for her to be snowed in for days on end, especially given the people she'd be spending time with when she was snowed in. Similarly a holiday all about spending time with family was something to dread when your family was consistently trying to figure out the best way to manipulate you without making themselves look bad.

Of course things were improved now, with her spending the holiday with her girlfriend instead of having to return home to Atlas this year. It was already a better experience than any of her past holiday seasons, though she still couldn't shake the general gloom that she had grown so used to having during the winter. Ironic, given that she always loved when Winter arrived, but not the actual winter.

She couldn't help but chuckle softly at that as she walked, making her way home. Yang had been the one to point that out to her, and it wasn't the first time she'd found herself remembering it. Whenever she did she also remembered how much it improved her mood to be here with Yang instead of in Atlas. It was shocking how much a small joke from the right person could lift her mood.

She pulled her purse up on her shoulder a bit as a cold wind blew, as if to remind her not to get too happy during the season. Luckily she was nearly there and soon made it home just as snow began to fall. Opening the door she stepped inside and closed it behind her, immediately glad for the warm air as she walked into the home they had rented. She may not have had her family money anymore, but being a huntress wasn't exactly a low paying job.

"Yang, I'm home!" She calls out as she sets her purse aside on a table by the door and takes off her coat, hanging it on a rack nearby.

"In here!" Yang calls out from the living room. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Is Ruby here too?" She asks as she begins to walk. It wouldn't be the first time that was the surprise Yang had for her. Though with Yang it really was hard to tell what was going to happen at any time.

"Nope."

"Should I be worried?" She walks into the living room, which had a small fireplace, a couch, and most prominent a large, decorated tree that Yang, and Ruby, had insisted they have. What really caught Weiss' attention though was what was underneath the tree, or more specifically, who.

"Nope." Yang repeats, this time with a grin as she lay on her side underneath the tree on a blanket, her head propped up on one hand and the other resting on her hip. The most notable thing about her at the moment wasn't where she was though; it was her distinct lack of a single thread of clothing whatsoever.

Weiss' face turns red and her jaw drops as she sees Yang lying there. "I, uh, Yang..." She says, "What are you..."

"Enjoying the view?" Yang asks.

"I, well, um... why are you under the tree?" She asks.

"Cause that's where gifts go." Yang says as if it was obvious. "Sorry it's not wrapped, but I don't think you mind."

"I can't say I do." Weiss says as she recovers from her shock a bit now.

"I figured you wouldn't."

"So, why are you doing this?"

"I know this isn't really your favorite season, so I thought I'd give you some newer, better Christmas memories. Some very very fun ones in fact." She winks at her.

"I can certainly say this is already better than any of my past ones." She gives a small smile as she rests one hand on the back of the couch. "Are you really comfortable there though?"

"I'd be more comfortable if you were down here with me." Yang says and then reaches behind her with the hand that was on her hip, picking up some mistletoe and holding it over her head. "I've got something else for you."

Weiss shakes her head as she chuckles at that and walks over, lowering down to lie beside Yang. She leans in to give Yang a kiss but is suddenly rolled onto her back with Yang over her, grinning down at her.

"Not the kiss I had in mind." She says and moves the mistletoe down to above Weiss' waist.

"O-oh." Weiss says. Then Yang leans in anyway, kissing her soft and deep. She can't help but relax into it, wrapping her arms around her. As it breaks Yang pulls back.

"Still good though." She says before kissing her again for a moment. Then she tosses the mistletoe aside and reaches down to slide her hand under Weiss' back, finding the zipper on the back of her dress and beginning to slide it down. As she does she moves her head down a bit and begins to kiss her neck, causing Weiss to tilt her head back and let out a soft moan.

"Well that wasn't hard." Yang says with a chuckle as she pulls back a bit.

"Did you expect me not to accept a gift from my girlfriend?" Weiss looks at her with a small smile.

"That's good, cause you're gonna like this one."

"I certainly hope so." Weiss sits up then. "Let's make it a bit easier then." She reaches up and undoes her hair, letting it fall.

"Nice." Yang says. "And the dress?"

"Be patient." Weiss smiles at her. "And sit back"

Yang moves back and sits down, leaning back on her hands. "Oh, am I getting a show?"

"Perhaps." Weiss says and stands up, removing her dress and tossing it over onto the couch. Then she reaches behind herself and removes her bra, tossing it as well. Now in just her panties she moved back down to sit on her knees.

Yang grins and moves in, putting a hand on Weiss' cheek and kissing her, feeling Weiss return it with a smile. She pushes a bit and Weiss' arms wrap around her, allowing her to put a hand on the ground for support and lower them both down so Weiss was on her back. She kissed down then, moving to her neck and sucking on her pulse, earning a small moan from her. Grinning a bit at that she nipped lightly at her neck for a bit and then began to kiss a trail down over her collarbone and to her chest. Moving one hand to Weiss' chest she began to lightly grope and massage one breast as her lips moved to the other one. Her tongue swirled around her nipple before she sucked on it and flicked her tongue over it.

"Ohhh, Yang..." Weiss moaned out and clutched at Yang's back, arching into it to press herself more into Yang's touch.

Yang kept going, lavishing attention on Weiss' breast. Then she lightly dragged her teeth over her nipple, not enough to hurt but enough to earn a gasp from Weiss at the change in sensation. She switched over then, moving her lips to her other breast while she groped at the other, her thumb circling around the now wet and firm nipple.

Weiss moves a hand up to Yang's head, burying her fingers in Yang's hair and holding her close as her breathing and heart rate quickened. "Oh, yes." She says and then lets out a soft groan as she bites her bottom lip.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yang asks with a chuckle and moves up again to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm, very much." Weiss says as the kiss breaks for a moment, and then pulls her into another, humming softly into it.

"Good, cause we're just getting started." Yang kisses her neck again, this time moving her hand from Weiss' breast downward, trailing over her stomach in a way that made it flutter, and finding its way down between her legs, cupping her lightly. "You really are enjoying this." She says as she feels the wetness there.

"As if you didn't know that already." Weiss says and rolls her hips against Yang's hand a bit.

"So eager." Yang says and begins to rub her a bit with two fingers, moving her wrist in a small circle. As she does she kisses her again softly, feeling Weiss moan into it as she did. Then she slipped one of her fingers into her, beginning to move it back and forth as she deepens the kiss. After a moment she repeats, adding her second finger and pressing into the kiss even more as she felt Weiss clutch at her back and roll her hips into her.

Breaking the kiss then she moves down, kissing her neck, then collarbone, then chest. She continues to trail down slowly, placing kisses down her stomach. As she moves down then she slowly pulls her fingers out and pushes Weiss' legs apart and moves down between them. She then lifts her legs up, hooking them over her shoulders as she looked up at Weiss, meeting her eyes.

Turning her head she kisses Weiss' thighs, slowly moving closer to her core. Then she turns to the other and moves over it as well, again kissing slowly towards where Weiss wanted it the most. This time as she reached her center she stopped, flicked her eyes up to her again, seeing how she looked back down at her with need, and then leaned in and gave a long slow lick over her slit.

She felt Weiss squirm just a bit as she did and repeated the action a few times before pressing her lips against her in a kiss. At that she began to give soft but firm kisses, her tongue pressing against her as well with each one, starting low and moving up a bit before finding her clit and lightly dragging her tongue over it. She grins as Weiss moans and arches her back at that before pushing her tongue into her as deep as she can go and beginning to explore inside of her.

Of course, this wasn't her first foray into her girlfriend, so she knew just where to move to set her off. Some of those places she found, and felt Weiss' hand move to her head and hold her in as she did, also feeling Weiss' legs wrap around her firmer. Other places though she avoided, moving close to where Weiss wanted it but then moving away, teasing her and drawing it out to extend her pleasure.

"Oh gods, Yang, please!" Weiss moans out and rolls her hips, grinding against her. Yang was surprisingly dexterous, both with her tongue and her fingers, and it was almost annoying how good she could be with them. Almost being the key word, because it was hard to be annoyed when she felt so good. Every movement either brought her closer or teased her back, making her eager for more. She could even feel it when Yang grinned at her moans. Of course she didn't get a verbal response, Yang's tongue was too busy, but she did feel it move in a way that almost forced a moan from her. "Fuck, yes!" She gasps out.

One hand grips at the blanket underneath them as the other holds onto Yang's head, fingers buried in her hair. She bit her lip to try and suppress a moan but failed. Her hips rolled against Yang's tongue and her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she said Yang's name. It was astonishing what Yang could do to her, but it was also just so good. Then Yang's lips moved up to her clit as she pushed her fingers into her again and she couldn't help the loud cry of pleasure that was pulled from her throat. "Yang I won't... much..." She gasped out, her ability to form sentences beginning to leave her as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

That didn't stop Yang in the slightest, and in fact only seemed to encourage her more. "I... Yang... agghhh." She groans out as Yang redoubles her efforts, gripping her thigh with one hand as the other and her tongue worked her over. "I... Fuck!" She grits her teeth for a moment before gasping for air and letting out another moan. It wouldn't be long now.

She was right about that too, as just a few minutes later she felt it. The pleasure washed over her in a crashing wave, causing her to cry out loudly. "Gods, Yang, yesssss!" She shouts out as her body tenses up. Her feet dig into Yang's back and her hand grips into her hair tighter as the other does the same to the blanket below her. She rolls her hips uncontrolled, grinding against Yang as she loses herself in the feeling. It doesn't help, or perhaps helps a lot, that Yang doesn't stop at all as she rides out the pleasure, only slowing down to help ease her through it.

Eventually she begins to come down, her body relaxing as she takes deep, quick breaths. She undoes her legs from around Yang's back and lets go of her with her hand, now lying flat on her back on the blanket. Before she can fully catch her breath she feels Yang move up her and kiss her deeply. As she tastes herself on Yang's lips and tongue she lets out a soft moan into the kiss and returns it happily, if lacking the energy that Yang has. That had taken a lot out of her after all.

When the kiss breaks they're both still breathing slightly heavy, though Weiss has begun to calm down in the afterglow now. She smiles up at her. "Wow..." She says simply.

"Good, huh?" Yang asks with a knowing smirk.

"Amazing." Weiss says and reaches up, putting a hand on her cheek. "Though I expect you knew that."

"Well you screaming my name in pleasure did kind of give it away." She laughs a bit.

"I'm sure it did." Weiss smiles. She'd gotten used to Yang's teasing by now and it didn't make her near as embarrassed as it used to. Now she just enjoyed the moment with her. "I hope you're not feeling left out."

"Oh, someone feeling feisty still?" Yang asks with a smirk.

"Well I don't want to be selfish." Weiss says and kisses her.

"Sounds good, but you look exhausted." Yang says. "I'm guessing that trip out wore you out almost as much as I did."

"Paperwork is never fun after all."

"Who would have thought I'd hear you say that. You're so good at that kind of stuff."

"Just cause I'm good at it doesn't mean I enjoy it. This was a much better way to get warn out."

"Well of course. Yang Xiao Long provides only the best of experiences." Yang says.

"So I've learned." Weiss smiles back.

"How about we get you off the floor and up to the bedroom where you can relax then?" She suggests.

"Well, the fireplace is nice and romantic." Weiss says. "Let's stay here for a bit. Though maybe not underneath the tree."

"Allow me." Yang says and stands up. She moves to the side of the blanket as Weiss watches, grabs the sides, and pulls backwards so Weiss slides across the floor to in front of the fireplace. "There we go." She says and lies back down beside Weiss, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Weiss snuggles in against her, pressing in close and taking a deep breath before letting it out in a contented sigh. "Thank you." She says.

"Hmm? For what? You don't usually thank me for sex."

"Not that." Weiss says, "Well, sort of that. I just... You know I'm not a holiday person, and I was feeling a bit down lately with all of this going on. It means a lot to me that you went out of your way to cheer me up."

"Not exactly out of my way to sit naked in my own home." She says. "And it's not like I didn't enjoy it too."

"Perhaps, but you still did it for me, to help. That means a lot to me." She says.

"I want to make this time great. You should have good memories for every time of year." She kisses her forehead. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, and I love you too." Weiss says.

"So I promise to make this Christmas season the best one you've ever had." She says.

"It already is." She smiles at her and kisses her once more. "Because I'm here with you."

"Right back at you." Yang smiles at her. "Now take a nap. When you wake up, well you can get your gift again."

"Sounds good." Weiss says and cuddles her, letting out a happy sigh as she laid there, warm and happy with her girlfriend, even on this cold winter day.

* * *

 _ **And that's that. Hope you liked it. If you celebrate Christmas then merry Christmas, and if not then hope the season is still good anyway. Thanks for  
Reading and please leave a review. if you want a comm of you're own then hit me up. See you later and have a nice day!**_


End file.
